I Would Do Anything For You
by messygirl89
Summary: When Akito is threatening to take Kyo against his will, Yuki makes a choice that will save Kyo, but it might also make him lose his freedom in the process. This is slash! Please don't read if you don't like. (Kyo/Yuki) Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D It's me again, and I wrote another story! This is my first story for Fruits Basket, so take pity on me for this. This is Kyo/Yuki. It's very angsty, but it will have a happy ending. This is after the anime ends, but not the manga. So the curse is not broken. I don't plan to have the curse being broken, (Sorry guys) but it wouldn't work with this. This is with Akito being a guy, just so you don't have any confusion.

Warnings: Abuse, mentions of child abuse, graphic abuse and mentions of rape.

If these bother you, PLEASE stop reading here. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Yuki was walking to school when he heard a rustle in the leaves. He turned his head and noticed the stupid cat walking by next to him. He paused when he heard Tohru's voice call out to him.

"Yuki, wait up!" she called. When Tohru caught up with him, she walked the rest of the way to school with him.

The rest of the day went by slowly, with nothing important happening to catch Yuki's attention. Until later that evening once they got home. Yuki could hear Shigure talking to someone on the phone.

"Couldn't you wait until graduation? That's what you told him, and he's not going to like being forced to go into the cage early." He paused for a bit while listening to the other person. "I know, but he's going to fight. You know that's what he's like. He isn't going to just give up his life because you told him."

Yuki had figured out that they were talking about Kyo by now, but he still didn't know who Shigure was talking to.

"You can do whatever you want, but you know that you're going to have to deal with him putting up an attack… Okay. Goodbye, Akito."

Yuki gasped as Shigure hung up the phone. Everyone thought that he hated Kyo, but it really couldn't be farther then the truth. No one knew, but he loved the cat. And because of this, he knew that he couldn't let him get locked up.

* * *

_Dinner_

They all sat eating quietly, when Yuki spoke.

"Shigure, I need to see Akito." Tohru's eyes widened and Shigure spit out some of his food.

"What?!" he answered.

Yuki answered by saying, "You heard what I said. I will see him tomorrow. I'm going to bed." With this he walked up the stairs back to his room where he preceded to try and sleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Yuki hadn't gotten any sleep that night, in fear of what was to come. After he did this he would no longer have any freedom ever again. When he walked down later to the kitchen Shigure told him that he was to go see Akito soon. When he arrived at the main house he walked straight to Akito's private room.

"Ahh, Yuki! How have you been, I haven't seen you in a long time!" Akito said, sweetly.

"I'm here to give you a deal." Akito looked interested, so Yuki continued talking. "Instead of taking Kyo and locking him up, take me. I'm giving you permission to take me back and do whatever you want with me. I won't struggle."

"Why would you want to save the life of someone who hates you more than life?" Akito asked, sincerely confused.

"I don't know. Please. Accept my offer, I'm begging you." He answered.

"Well I have been wanting you back recently, so I will take your offer. Hatori will come over tonight to make sure that you're in good health. Then you will come back to me on Monday. For now you can continue going to school, but if you disobey me, that goes away."

"Thank you Akito." Noticing that Akito didn't want him around, Yuki left. Once he was halfway back to the house, he starting crying. He collapsed on the ground, and sobbed. But he didn't regret it. He would do anything for Kyo. When he stopped crying, he walked back to the house, eyes red, and legs shaking.

"I'm going to be living in the main house from now on. I will be going to school in the same place though, so you will still see me." Yuki said quietly as he was explaining that he was leaving.

"Well, we'll be fine here!" Tohru said, being the optimist in the household. "And we'll be able to visit you too, right?" she asked.

"No, actually. I won't be allowed to have any visitors." He answered.

"Oh. Well, we can talk to you at school still!" she said.

"I'm going to go to my room now. Hatori should be over soon, and when he comes, just tell him I'm in my room." Yuki told her.

When Hatori came up to his room, the first words he said were, "Why, Yuki?"

Yuki looked up from staring at his hands, and said, "I can't let Akito take him."

Kyo, who was curious about all of this, had crept up behind Hatori, and was listening in.

_Who's he talking about?_ He wondered.

Hatori sighed and reached into his bag for the tools needed for Yuki's checkup. He did the normal things that any doctor would do, and then he did some things that would not be done normally.

"I'm going to have to see if your asthma is getting any worse from the stress, because if it is, I will have to postpone this." He checked for any signs of distress, and when he found none, he pulled out a few more things. "I still don't understand why you would do this for him. He doesn't like you, but you are intent on putting yourself through hell again for him. You were trying to kill yourself before Shigure came."

At this, Kyo's eyebrows furrowed. _Why was Yuki trying to kill himself? None of this makes any sense._

"I know." Yuki answered. "But I can't let him go through any of this. I've made sure that he will be free, at the expense of my own freedom. But I've already gone through this once before, so I will know how to handle it better."

"You love him, don't you?" Hatori asked.

Yuki looked up, and then answered him truthfully. "Yes. More than I do myself. That's why I'm doing this."

"You know that if you do this, you will probably never see him again, right?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, but if I don't, then I won't see him again anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday Morning_

Yuki hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, so he was laying on his bed thinking about what was to come.

_I remember what it was like the last time that I was there..._

* * *

The room was dark, as it always was. The results from yesterday's punishment still evident on the boy's back. The blood seeping down into the cracks on the cold ground along with the leftover tears. The young boy was sleeping very lightly when the door creaked open. Yuki leapt back into the corner in fear. Hatori sighed as he walked into the room.

"Yuki, it's just me. I'm here to help you get better." he said. Yuki let out the breath that he had been holding. He nodded, giving his permission. Hatori walked towards Yuki as he would a spooked horse. He opened his bag slowly and brought out ointment and bandages.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you food or water. He wouldn't hear of it." Hatori had learned long ago to not mention Akito. He turned Yuki around to take a look at his back. He hissed when he saw the damage. There were welts all around the boy's back and some parts were still bloody.

"This might sting a little," he said as he put some cleaning fluid on his back. Afterwards he applied some ointment and then bandaged him up. "There's just one question. Did he?" Yuki shook his head at the unasked question. They both knew what he was talking about. Luckily he was too mad to do anything along those lines.

* * *

Yuki shuddered as he remembered those times when he was only a child. The sad thing was that only Hatori knew of how bad it was. The cat spoke of how he was going to be locked up, and how Yuki was the favorite. He didn't know anything of how hellish it was for him before he came here. He heard Tohru walking to the kitchen, and decided that he would get up early today. Savor the last moments he could have with his only friend.

"Hello Tohru. How are you this morning?" he asked.

Once she had gotten over how early he was up, she said, "I'm doing well! How are you?" she returned. Yuki shrugged as he took the offered breakfast. Kyo walked down the stairs and stared at Yuki.

"Wait, what?! Why are you up stupid rat?!" he yelled. Yuki looked down at his hands.

"No reason really. Just wanted to be here all day when I can before I have to leave." Yuki said, sadly. Kyo, being thrown off by Yuki not yelling at him, grabbed his breakfast from Tohru and went to eat it.

* * *

_School_

The rest of the school day went by too fast for Yuki's liking. At lunch he had to tell Haru that he was going back.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

_Looks like black Haru came out._ Yuki thought.

"I think you know why. Please don't make a scene. Do you think that I want to go back?" Yuki answered him. At Yuki's scared voice, black Haru left and white came back, crying.

"Please don't do this, Yuki! I don't know if I can handle sneaking back into that cursed place again. And then seeing you like that! I might break! Please." Haru knew that what he was saying was pointless, and it didn't matter, because Yuki was going to do it anyway. All the while, Kyo Momiji and Tohru were sitting there watching the conversation pan out between the two.

By that time, Tohru was getting worried, and Momiji was sighing, knowing that Haru would not win. Kyo was just wondering why going back to be Akito's favorite was such a bad thing.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said to Haru. "I'm not going to let him be taken. It isn't fair."

Haru just turned away from him as the bell rang. The group parted ways again. As per Yuki's request, the group met up right after school to wait for the limo to come pick him up.

"Goodbye. I will see you tomorrow." Yuki said as they, one by one gave him hugs. The limo pulled up and Hatori got out.

He looked reluctant as he said, "It's time to go, Yuki." The last thing that Yuki saw before getting into the limo, was Haru walking over and punching Kyo in the face.

* * *

The drive was long and torturous. Hatori was silent, as was the norm for him, but Yuki could tell that he was dying to say something.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Are you sure that you want to waste your life for someone that doesn't love you back?" Hatori asked.

Yuki didn't hesitate when he said, "I have never been more sure in my entire life." Hatori sighed, but didn't ask anything else.

The limo arrived at its destination way too fast for Yuki's liking. He slowly got out of the car and walked up to the main house gates as he was facing the doors to Akito's private rooms. Hatori was looking at him. He could tell. Yuki reluctantly opened the doors and walked into the room where Akito was waiting for him.

"Ah, Yuki. You're finally here. I've been waiting for this ever since you came to see me. I missed you." He said. "You know what comes next." Akito tossed him rags from a pile of things. Yuki quickly put them on, forgetting how cold they could be. He had his head down in shame and he knew Akito was enjoying this. He had always wanted his pet back. Now he had him for the rest of his miserable life. Akito took his school clothes and put them in a drawer. "Now it's time or you to get reacquainted with your room." Akito said as he grabbed a hold of Yuki's shoulder roughly and dragged him back to the place of his nightmares. The room was as dark as he remembered. Dark and lonely. He might be going to school, but to keep Kyo safe, he had to come back here every day and go through hell again. "You need to be reminded of what you are and who you belong to Yuki." Akito said his voice dark. Yuki shivered and crouched down knowing what was to come.

After the beating and screams coming from his mouth, Akito spoke. "If you're going to school tomorrow when you need to be checked over now don't you. Hatori will be back in to check you." Once Akito left, Yuki sat and cried. Half from the pain and half from knowing that the person he loved. The person the he did this for. Hated him. Hatori walked in later and closed his eyes. He forgot how much torture this was for him. He couldn't stand his best friends bother being hurt like this. But that wasn't his choice to make and so he walked up to Yuki and got his supplies out.

"He doesn't want me to bandage you up, so you need to take it easy and try not to make them open again. I will talk to your gym teacher and make sure you don't do gym." After parching him up to the best of his ability, he stood to leave when Yuki spoke.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to know." Hatori nodded. That was their arrangement last time too.

The last words he said before he left were, "I'm sorry." Yuki nodded in recognition.

* * *

Kyo walked home after the weird departure. Why the fuck did Haru punch me in the face? He thought. Why is being Akito's favorite such a bad thing? None of this makes any sense! Why is Haru so upset and who did Yuki say he was doing this for? Kyo sighed as he continued to walk to his destination. He had sent Tohru first on the guise of needing to finish his homework. He wanted some time to think about what was going on. He felt around his eye and sighed. There was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. He continued walking until he reaches Shigure's home.

Haru was sitting under a tree in the shade. No one would know that he was crying unless they looked closely. The tears shimmered as they ran down his face. He didn't regret punching the cat. It was after all his fault that Yuki was going back. But he didn't know what was wrong with that. He didn't even know that Yuki was getting hurt. Or that it was all for him. Haru sat crying until Ishizu walked up to him silently asking him what was wrong.

"Yuki went back to the main house. He heard that Kyo was going to have to go into the cage earlier than was planned and gave himself up instead. Why? Why does he have to love him more than himself? And the cat doesn't even know what hell is. He thinks that being caged up not allowed to see the outside is hell. Humph. Yuki has gone through hell and survived. Now because of someone who hates him he is choosing to go back into the hell that he grew up in." Haru was sobbing uncontrollably by the end of his explanation. "I don't know if I can see him like that again! Everyday progressively getting worse!"

Rin had sat down next to him and was quietly stroking his hair trying to get him to calm down. She was also silently crying. The single tear that escaped her impassionate eye was filled with the emotion that she had always held in when Yuki was brought up. She knew and saw the torment that he was put through, and like Haru, didn't know if he could go through it again.

Little did either of them know that a silent watcher was standing behind the bushes and had heard every word that they had said. Kyo walked away from the pair and decided that they must have made a mistake. Yuki hated him and didn't go through anything. He was getting more suspicious as time went on.

The next day Yuki woke from his troubled sleep and sat in the dark room. His back was burning and he didn't know what he was going to do. Just then Akito walked into the room. He tossed him his clothes and told him that he wasn't to eat anything at school and to make sure to have a good day. He slowly peeled the blood soaked rags from his back and carefully put on his school uniform. When he walked outside Hatori was waiting to drive him to school. He hadn't said a word in all this time and still didn't.

When he reached the school he didn't speak to any of his friends and went straight to class. Halfway through the day at lunch Haru tried to get him to talk. All he got out of Yuki was that he would prefer not to talk. The table was not the same with Yuki not speaking. At gym the guys were changing and Yuki gave the note to the teacher.

"It's okay, but I would like you to change into your gym clothes anyways." He said. Yuki nodded and went to his locker. Kyo looked at him while he was changing only to see a glimpse of his back before the shirt was pulled over his head. Kyo gasped. _What's going on and why is his back looking like that?_

Gym came and went until the school day was over and Yuki departed for the main house. When he got back to Akito he greeted him normally and went into the black room. He changed into the rags and went back into the corner. He had permission to do his homework so he did and waited until Akito would come back. His stomach was grumbling having had nothing to eat since a day before for breakfast. Akito finally walked into the room.

"I will give you food if you're a good boy Yuki. Otherwise you will get punished."


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by and Yuki was left alone in the room for who knows how long. Hatori's visits were frequent, and although Haru tried to visit him, he was so busy. Yuki felt himself going back into the pattern of life before he was rescued from this cursed place. When he was left alone all he could think about was Kyo and hoping that he was far away now. He knew that it wasn't true, for he saw him at school, but it was the only thing he hoped for. Not for his life and hoping to escape- for Kyo to escape from this hell. Yuki was still going to school, although it was very rare to see him there. The words Akito told him were starting to sound like the truth again.

* * *

Haru was crying again. _Why is he crying again? And why is Yuki never at school anymore? I just wish I knew what was going on!_ Kyo thought. When everyone met up again at the New Year's Banquet, he was going to ask Hatori what was going on. Maybe then he would get some answers.

The New Year's Banquet wasn't far of now. The kids were off from school on break, and Yuki was as freezing as he thought he could get. Akito wouldn't let him have a blanket to sleep under. He said that if he wanted a blanket then he would have to earn it. Yuki knew what he was talking about when he said "earn it", and so he did nothing to get a blanket, even though he was freezing. Hatori had asked Akito to take pity on him because of his asthma, but that had only gotten Yuki a harsher beating. He had asked him not to ask Akito for anything like that again. Hatori saw the results of his actions, and reluctantly agreed. He just wanted Yuki to know that he was there for him.

* * *

Yuki wasn't speaking again, and that got Hatori worried. He knew that it would be just a matter of time before what happened last time would repeat again. Yuki was in such a desperate state before, and he knew that if he could do anything to prevent that, he would.

Even though Yuki knew that Hatori was worried about him not talking, he wasn't planning on doing anything like last time. If he killed himself before Kyo was gone, then he would be taken anyway. He wasn't just going to let that happen. Yuki knew that the banquet was coming up, because Akito had told him about it many times. He told him about how wonderful it would be to finally have his pet next to him again. Yuki just lowered his head in shame and defeat. Akito knew that he wasn't going to do anything to stop him, because he was terrified of him.

* * *

The New Year's Banquet had finally come up, and all of the Sohmas had gathered in one place. The main house was packed with people that didn't see each other a lot, so it was brilliantly loud. Kyo noticed that Yuki was nowhere to be found, and determined that something must be up. But his fears were confirmed when he saw Akito walk into the room with Yuki following behind him. Kyo could tell that something was wrong with him. He didn't speak or even look up from the ground. He was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing like Akito, but it slipped off his shoulders and Kyo saw something that scared him. Yuki's back was covered in scars and cuts. Yuki made sure to cover up his back as much as he could, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Kyo was even more determined to talk to Hatori later about Yuki.

"Hey, Hatori. Can I ask you something in private?" Kyo asked once he had found the serious man. Hatori was surprised to say the least, but he followed Kyo out of the main room.

"What is it, Kyo? I can't say that I'm not surprised that you asked me to talk to you." Hatori said.

Kyo looked down and spoke seriously. "What's going on with Yuki? It's driving me crazy trying to figure out what's going on."

Hatori was surprised, but quickly gained his composure. "I was asked not to tell anyone by Yuki. I made a promise and I don't plan on breaking it."

Kyo looked up sharply. "Come on! I'm really worried about the stupid rat! Please." He ended up speaking at the end of the sentence.

Hatori sighed seeing that Kyo was seriously concerned about him. Maybe Kyo was the one who needed to talk to him and help him out of this. "I can't tell you anything, but if you came with me when I go and check his asthma, then maybe…"

Hatori was cut off by Kyo saying, "Yes! Please!" Hatori nodded and walked back into the main room before anyone was to go about finding him.

_Finally! I get to figure out what's going on!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is ao short! Please leave reviews! it helps me write! Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me! I would love to get some ideas from you!


End file.
